2017 ROBLOX Hurricane Season
Now I know you guys think ROBLOX is cringy but... they have some storms too! This is the map of ROBLOX... this shows you all the cities and regions of this map and where landfalls are. If storms and images are not aligned, here is a tip: they are all in alphabetical order. SYSTEMS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER HURRICANE ARNOLD A tropical depression formed on April Fools day and fooled Mitis Town pretty good.. killed 39 people because of mudslides, electrocution, and lightning strikes. Emerged into the Gulf of BLOX and had maximum winds of 105 MPH south of Mount Igneus, causing flooding and wreaking heavy damage. It made landfall in Rosecove City and causing AT LEAST $5B in damages! Image: Arnold at peak intensity south of Mount Igneus and making landfall there. HURRICANE BUD A low was monitored on June 2nd, 2017 and quickly strengthened off of Cape Verde to a Category 1 Hurricane. The peak intensity for this storm was a strong 180 MPH as a Category 5. This storm thankfully stayed out at sea! Image: Bud at peak intensity west of Bobs. HURRICANE CHIEF KEEF ''' Fastest moving hurricane of all time, moving north at 31 MPH. Moved from the south of the world and went up into Silvent City with an amazing strength of 205 MPH. This storm killed 7,000+, left 10,000 more missing, and destroyed the city, causing over 170 billion in damages. It then tracked up into Brimber City, still as a category 2 hurricane. It dissipated in the North Telamon Sea. Image: Chief Keef at record peak intensity making landfall at Silvent City. (Record lasted until August 5) '''HURRICANE DAVID BASZUCKI This hurricane was weaker than the man himself. Was a minimal category 1 hurricane and it made landfall near Bobs, a city to the south of Brimber City. It caused about 1 million in damage and killed nobody. This storm dissipated over Mount Igneus. Image: David Baszucki is seen here at peak intensity a few miles to the east of Bobs. HURRICANE EGG Hurricane Egg was a category 4 hurricane that devastated Vegene, the city that the Mount Igneus area is owned by. Mount Igneus had several landslides, which killed over 3,000 citizens and caused 54 billion in damages. Image: Hurricane Egg making landfall at its peak intensity at Vegene and to the south of Lagoona. TROPICAL STORM FINNA Finna was a tropical storm that crashed into Rosecove City and Rosecove beach, leaving about $500k in damages, which were mostly caused when their small levees failed and 10 feet of storm surge rolled in. The levees failing would be a key factor in their security for years to come. Image: Finna nearing Rosecove at peak intensity.. this was a very unorganized storm. HURRICANE GUEST Hurricane Guest was the most intense storm on Planet ROBLOX ever. The winds topped 245 MPH but only made landfall as a Category 2 hurricane, thanks to major wind shear. It made landfall at the coast of Dominus Beach, which has the Gale Forest behind it. Many trees were flattened and other damages amounted up to cost $40 billion as a result of this storm, which could have been much worse! Image: Guest is at world record peak intensity 200 miles east of Dominus Beach. Look at that eye! �� HURRICANE HAT A disturbance was monitored off of Noob Bay. This quickly developed into Hurricane Hat. This storm underwent rapid intensification on August 23, strengthening to a strong category 4 hurricane. It weakened to a category 3 before making landfall at Sparkletime Bay, at the bottom tip of the country right next to Mitis Town. The high winds uprooted trees, washed away sidewalks, and crashed down a very tall statue of Merely. In all, $10 billion in damage was wrought. Image: Hat at peak intensity, making landfall at a small island. TROPICAL STORM ICEMAN ''' A disturbance 100 miles south of Sparkletime Bay led to a tropical storm that went up and hit Sparkletime Bay and only left minor damage, but killed 7 as some idiots weren't abiding the rough surf warnings! Image: Iceman is shown here approaching the coast of Sparkletime Bay. '''SUPERSTORM JOSHROCKS A depression quickly formed into a superstorm, which was named Joshrocks. It slammed into Mount Igneus, causing one landslide that oofed 135 citizens and damaged lots of homes in the Vegene/Paradise Metropolitan area. An unusual cost for a superstorm (lower than a tropical storm), this cost over $30M in damages. Image: Joshrocks makes landfall at Vegene. HURRICANE KOLTON Category 4 Hurricane that did not affect land. It first generated 600 miles south of Sparkletime Bay. It went under rapid intensification on September 3. A headwind pushed it east, which made it not affect land. Wind shear forced the storm to dissipate soon after. Image: Kolton is at peak intensity 200 miles south of Sparkletime Bay HURRICANE LEIF On September 7, a tropical storm was detected 900 miles south of Sparkletime Bay and rapidly intensified into a Category 5 cyclone on September 10, when it was 200 miles south. It made landfall as a Category 3 cyclone thanks to major wind shear and headwinds. It made landfall at the Lagoona, Lagoona Lake, and Ferry Pass area with strong 115 MPH winds. The wind downed trees, caused widespread power outages, and caused the Lagoona Lake to overflow, releasing 25 feet of storm surge, which drowned at least 562 ROBLOXians. The storm later dissipated September 11 over Rosecove. Image: Leif at peak intensity to the south of Ferry Pass HURRICANE MERELY A disturbance in Rosecove Bay strengthened into a small Category 1 cyclone and it made landfall at Rosecove. A sandstorm and several bands of rain caused 3 deaths. The storm then emerged into the Telamon Sea. Then the nightmare happened.. rapid intensification occured and strong headwind formed from the north and blew the hurricane back into land! It made the 2nd landfall as a Category 4 hurricane at the Brimber City and Konkokovich area and caused 93 more deaths due to a massive storm surge and a band of tornadoes. It finally dissipated over Bobs. Image: Merely at peak intensity approaching Konkokovich and Brimber City Category:Fictional basins Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Roblox season Category:Roblox seasons